Observations on the Feeling of the Beautiful and Sublime
by lnori
Summary: Maybe first loves were never meant to last. It certainly didn't, in her case. In his case, however, it hadn't even started. So this time, he was certain he was going to make his first love not only bloom, but errupt in a whole garden of immortal roses. Lux & Talon. AU-ish. Christmas vibe. Smut. Two-shot.


**Observations of the Feeling of the Beautiful and Sublime**

Big snowflakes were waltzing gently over the dark skies and illuminated streets of Piltover, being the most trusted messengers of a White Christmas. A week prior to it, the snow decided to conquer the world, and wouldn't stop ever since. With a few days left to the said event, the snow was gathering everywhere, and the lights in different shapes decorating the town only served to brighten up the otherwise gloomy streets. Different shapes decorated the streetlamps and the street cables, mostly being star-shaped or imitating the impossibly gracious snowflakes. The overall feeling was quite Christmas-y, with people doing their last-minute shopping, or simply taking out the children who were unable to sleep to enjoy the snow.

Most people seemed happy, with the holidays just around the corner. But among them, there were certain individuals who, even at their ages, couldn't possibly fit in the world. And she was one of them, as she had pushed open the huge wooden doors to the building she had just come from, angry steps taking her towards her car. Pulling her thick, winter coat closer around her as her boots kicked at the snow, the snowflakes mercilessly attacked her golden locks, creating a crown of a sort atop of her head. Baby blue eyes looked around restlessly as she tried to balance her lithe body while holding tons of papers in a hand and under her arm, while trying to find the car keys at the same time. She was loaded with bags and papers, and the last thing she needed was to let the papers slip through and fall on the snow. Not to mention that she just had to pick the biggest bag she could own (to fit all the stuff she had to carry all the time), the perfect place one's keys would get lost in.

"Goodness gracious!" She cursed in annoyance as she had spent more than five minutes looking through the contents of her bag, but to no avail. Not to mention that she was not wearing gloves, and thus, her hands nearly froze.

An eternity later, however, she managed to find the keys and unlocked the car, only to toss the documents rendered useless at her meeting on the passenger seat and finally getting in the car. Starting the engine, she breathed over her cold hands which turned red, in a dark contrast to her pale skin. It was still cold in the car, as it needed more time to warm up, since it was an older model. But it had been her deceased father's beloved car, so she couldn't just let it be sold or left to die a slow, agonizing death.

Being one of Demacia's most known and important people, Luxanna Crownguard had a lot on her plate. She was most known for her charity work, as she tried her outmost best to better the lives of many underprivileged children, and with Christmas just around the corner, her main focus had been Piltover. Despite it being called the City of Progress, there were many orphanages short on food supplies, not to mention clothes and also the daily necessities of returning to a warm bed. During her short stay there, she had tried to find a sponsor who would play the role of a benevolent parent and donate a certain sum of money to provide food and new clothes for the children who were unable to enjoy the holidays which were supposed to bring people closer. So far, however, she had no luck, as people were always reticent to help out others when they had nothing to gain from it.

Driving through the snowy streets while trying her best to keep her composure upon reaching a dead end, the woman barely noticed the cold. All she wanted was to get home as soon as possible and let sleep take over her. She had been walking around the whole day, meeting up with influential people all over Piltover in a try to get some sponsorship for her organization, but to no avail.

Stopping at a street light, Lux took in her surroundings while resting her chin on the steering wheel, witnessing the waltz of the snowflakes, as they were flirting with the wind. It was a bedazzling show, one she could not turn away from, but as the light switched to green, the engine protested with annoyance, as it seemed that her car wanted to witness the unfolding of the snowflakes' fate for a little longer.

The streets were still empty, with little to no cars other than hers and even the people who used to appear up until then seemed to retreat into their cozy homes. Given her line of work, Lux was used to travelling a lot, and she was even more used to being alone most of the time, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get lonely every now and then. And that happened to be one of those nights, when loneliness crept in her bones, streaming through her blood. She was fine on her own, but there were some nights when even she yearned for the warmth of another.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed those thoughts aside and parked her car in front of the apartment building she rented out. Stopping for a moment, she looked over at the documents resting next to her and wondered how did they managed to not fall over, only to ponder over the fact whether she should take them inside or not. Deciding on the second option, she just grabbed her bag and turned off the engine of the car, locked the doors and walked towards her apartment that she temporarily called 'home'.

Walking up to the first floor, she unlocked the door and stepped into the small studio apartment, which had a kitchenette, living room and bedroom mashed together, and a small bathroom somewhere. Kicking off her high heeled boots by the entrance, Lux proceeded to get every piece of clothing off of her, starting with the bag dropped next to the boots, the coat which she hung on a rack, continuing with the thick cardigan, dropping it on the sofa, and another thick blouse, remaining only in a pair of black leggings and a grey tank top.

"Should I even eat something?" The blonde pondered as light steps took her over to the kitchenette all the while she was tying up her hair in a messy bum.

Truth to be told, she hardly felt hungry, but a warm cup of tea would certainly help. Coffee was definitely a Piltover finest, but at such hours, it would mean suicide. So, instead, she took a kettle, filled it with water and put it on the stove, while rummaging through the tea bags she remembered buying at some time.

"Hmm… Fruits, mint, black, lemon… What should I even pick?" She asked nobody in particular and her quest would go on, had she not heard the ringtone of her phone.

With a sigh and massaging the back of her neck, Lux walked over to the entrance and managed to find her phone quite fast, before they hang up on her. Reading her brother's name, she eased a sigh of relief and took the call.

 _"_ _Hey! Took you a while,"_ Garen's voice rumbled on the other side as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I just got home." Lux replied curtly, while walking towards the sofa and plopping herself on it.

 _"_ _How are you? How are things going?"_ And so the flood of questions had begun.

"I'm fine, nothing happened in particular. And, well, I'm still struggling with finding a sponsor, but, per usual, nobody wants to commit." Lux replied with growing impatience, since, if she hated one thing, it was to talk about failures. And if those were personal, she hated it all the more. Still, she couldn't possibly turn down her brother's call, especially since they haven't talked in a while.

 _"_ _Do you need our help? We could help you with donating anonymously, so it wouldn't stir up problems for you."_ Always the worrywart.

"I'm fine brother, really. I'll find something eventually. It's not the first neither the last problem I'll have to face." Relying on her family had always been out of the question. And besides, that's not even her money, since her brother inherited most of what their parents left behind. She didn't even touch a coin of what's supposed to be hers.

 _"_ _Are you sure? You know you can rely on us if something's not going well. That's why we're family, to always be there for one another. And besides, you know Kat, she'd make a huge fuss if she heard you'd be having troubles."_

Lux chuckled at the mention of Garen's wife, her sister-in-law. The two had been going out ever since meeting in college, and married half a decade later. But not without their own issues. Katarina was Noxian, while they were Demacians, so there were a lot of issues concerning them and their relationship. Not to mention that she also left behind her family and city state, so she could be with the love of her life. A modern-life tale of Romeo and Juliet, really.

"How's she doing?" Lux asked as she played with her hair, messing it further up.

At Garen's heartwarming laugh, she couldn't help but smile as well. _"Well, you know her. Going out of her way for this year's Christmas dinner. You're coming, right?"_

"Of course. I already bought your presents. Even though they're Piltover specialty." The blonde said with a light smile plastered on her face.

The water was boiling in the kettle, so she dashed across the room to turn off the stove. Holding the phone with her shoulder, she took out a random tea bag, placing it in a mug and poured the water over it.

 _"_ _Oh really? Looking forward to it! Last year it was Freljordian, if I'm not mistaken."_ Another laughter. _"Gotta be proud of my little sister, doing so much for the world."_

"Stop it. You know it's nothing much, at least compared to what you do. It can't be easy running a company." She enjoyed spending time chatting with her brother or her sister-in-law, since, being a person who travelled a lot, Lux had little to no friends.

Not to mention a stable relationship.

 _"_ _When are you coming home?"_

Lux took a moment to check her schedule, before answering. "In two or three days, I suppose. I have a Christmas party I have to attend tomorrow night, so I'm not sure I'll be able to drive such a long distance the following day."

 _"_ _Oh, that lavish Piltover party that's on the news every year? I completely forgot about it! Make sure to have fun! You deserve it, after all."_ Her brother's warm words made her smile to no end.

"I'll try my best, although I'll probably keep a low profile, or drive people away with work related talk if they decide to walk up to me." Lux half-jokingly said.

 _"_ _Don't do that. How long has it been since you've last dated? You're 28 already. Loneliness is cruel, you know…"_

She was starting to have a bad feeling about where the conversation was going. It always led to one, imminent thing that nobody around her could possibly forget. Was she truly the only one who moved on? Why was it so hard to just forget about it and simply move on?

 _"_ _What about him? Did you talk to him…?"_

And right she had been. It just had to come down to him, even though what happened with him was long in the past.

"No. We broke up over 5 years ago. He's in the past. We don't talk, we don't see one another. So please, stop mentioning him, would you? Please." Lux's tone was grave and she didn't want to sound so mean, but she had enough of him being brought up whenever her loneliness was concerned. "If it's of any solace, I feel less lonely than when I was together with him. And I don't seek any relationships at the moment. I'm fine being alone. I _want_ to be alone."

Pausing for a few seconds to calm down, Lux heard Katarina's voice in the background, but her mood was pretty sullied, so she didn't feel like lashing out to her as well.

"I'm going to bed. Tell Katarina I said 'hi'." The blonde said as she hung up, not hearing, nor understanding Katarina's words of excitement.

 _"_ _Wait, wait, wait! My brother's going–"_

Baby blue eyes rested upon the tea she had been stirring angrily all the while and with a heavy sigh, she decided to take a sip from it. "Ugh!" She made a face instead, upon realizing that she forgot to add sugar in it. Another sigh followed, and she decided to dump the contents of the mug in the sink and head towards the bed. Her already bad mood just got worse, and she was supposed to rest for the following day.

x-X-x

Lux didn't do much the next day, especially since she woke up with a huge headache and the last thing she wanted to do was to attend a stupid party and pretend she was perfect and happy with her life. Not to mention that she would have to hush most horny guys that decided to strike a conversation with her. She wasn't exactly a man-hater, but she'd rather not have anything to do with the opposite sex, especially if it involved flirting and, well, sex. She hadn't slept with a man in over a year, and dating was completely out of the question. She did have one night stands every now and then, when her loneliness came close to asphyxiating her, but other than that, she didn't commit much. And given her bad mood, well, that was the last thing on her mind.

The party was supposed to start at 8 in the evening, but since the first hours of it would involve people drinking and socializing, Lux decided to show up late, in an attempt to fend off the advances of men. Of course, she wouldn't be completely shielded, but having to deal with stupid people as little as possible was a plan she could stick to.

The party was held at one of the most lavish hotels in Piltover, with the ballroom occupying most of the space, and with rooms and a separate bar at the guests' disposal. Lux took a cab to it, since she wasn't in the mood to drive, and besides, if she wanted to truly enjoy herself, some degree of alcohol had to be involved.

When she arrived at the hotel, a valet was ready to welcome her, by asking her name and then checking the list of the guests who had not checked in yet.

"Luxanna Crownguard," she said curtly, stepping ahead of the boy who could be around his early twenties only.

He hurried after her, nearly stumbling, as he helped her take off her winter coat, being a little bedazzled upon seeing her figure and the way she was dressed.

"M-my colleague will guide you to your respective table, Miss." He then stuttered with an obvious blush, probably mentally kicking himself for acting so silly.

His colleague, an older guy and probably more experienced guided the blonde with only a step in front, his arm outstretched as if to show her the way, or maybe trying to keep the hungry eyes off of her, with the little protection he could offer. Lux noticed the looks everyone was giving her as light steps filled with elegance made her shine like a prism. And she couldn't blame them, she did look sublime. Wearing a long, light rose, strapless dress that ended just above her ankles with floral patterns on it, accentuating her womanly figure, silver heels and jewelry, with her long curls bouncing gently with every step she took, she looked ravishing, like a queen who just stepped out of a fairy tale. She held onto her dress, lifting it up just a little, to allow her to walk properly, while she had her purse in the other hand.

Lux enjoyed the looks they gave her, some of amazement, some of envy, and even though she hated the spotlight in many cases, she revered in the attention she was getting.

However, the walk to her table was not that long, and soon, the attention would shift back to the private conversations and murmurs, some of them concerning her still. As they came closer and closer to the table, she recognized a few familiar faces, such as the one of the Sheriff's and her Right Hand, some old, wealthy man with his wife, who previously declined her offer of helping out her organization, and a certain someone she probably mistook for someone else.

Just as they stopped by the table and the heads turned towards her, Lux noticed that her seat had been occupied by a rather lousy and easy-looking woman who was advancing on a certain someone.

"Uhm," the valet began, uncertain of how to act, but Lux assured him with a smiled and thanked him for taking her to the table.

"Hello, Sheriff Caitlyn, Officer Vi." She greeted the two women, then the man and his wife. It was as a sign to make her presence known to a certain couple, but the woman was oblivious to her surroundings.

That didn't make Lux to back off, however. "Excuse me, miss, but you're sitting in my chair." She then said with a plastic smile, as she tapped the woman's shoulder.

When she turned around, Lux knew her guess was right: she was an easy woman indeed, starting from her vulgar clothing, continuing with her make-up and finishing with her face.

"What are you saying? I've been sitting here for a while." She retorted with annoyance.

The man next to her didn't shift at all, expressing that he had been ignoring the woman for a while.

"Is that so. And what is your name in that case?" Lux asked with masked politeness, the smile never leaving her face.

The other residents of the table were starting to enjoy this, mostly knowing Lux and her antics.

"Dana. And you are?" The woman answered in spite.

"Oh, so you happen not to be Luxanna Crownguard, the one who's supposed to sit there. Interesting." The blonde mocked with politeness, still holding onto her dress. The difference between the two women was huge.

"So what if I'm not? Not my fault the missy decided to be late." Dana said with a shrug.

"Well I happen to be that Luxanna, so if you don't let me take my seat I might cause a scene. And in that scenario, you're bound to embarrass yourself, if not to be kicked out."

At the repeated mentions of her own name, and her voice, or some other ethereal force, the man next to that vulgar one straightened his back and turned around.

Their eyes met for the first time then, in what could be counted as years, and baby blue was drowning in rich shades of amber, as his gaze met hers. Her heart skipped a beat then, upon taking in his features, the rough curves of his jaw, his nose, his deep gaze which seemed to undress her on the spot, the slightly longer than medium short hair pulled back, and the black suit he was wearing. It had been years since she last saw him, and now, a strong and rough man was looking back at her, whereas he used to be unsure and shy.

"Lux," he breathed out her name, and she could hear it even over the orchestra playing in the background, a low and husky voice which made her shiver.

"Talon," she nodded in his direction, her smile softening without her noticing.

"It's been a while." He then said curtly, his eyes never leaving hers.

And Lux wouldn't be the one breaking eye contact, since that would exhibit weakness. However, she truly wanted to occupy her seat, and indulge herself in alcohol.

"What, so you know her?" The vulgar woman broke their little moment as she turned towards Talon who regarded her with a glare. She shivered in fear and left without a word.

"My, thank you," Lux replied, once the other one left in a hurry and Talon rose to pull back the chair for her. She took a seat and shivered when his fingertips brushed over her exposed shoulders.

"Never thought you'd put up such a show, truth to be told." Caitlyn was the one to speak first as she said with a chuckle and lifted her glass in Lux's general direction.

The blonde smiled as well. "I'm merely taking back what's rightfully mine."

"If I knew, I would've reserved the chair for you myself," Vi spoke a little loudly, followed by a rumble of laughter.

"Thank you." Was all Lux said, since the waiter came to ask what to get her to drink.

"Looks like you came just in time for dinner," the old man said and Lux only smiled politely.

She held herself from shivering, as she felt that someone was looking at her intensely. And that might have been the case, since many people were looking at her, but this gaze was different, it was warming up her skin. Turning to her right, to the source of the burning gaze, she was met with the same shade of amber, and she felt like she was falling once again.

How could a man change so much in a couple of years? How could he become so handsome, so perfect? Everything about Talon screamed manliness, his body, the way he held himself, and especially… the way he looked at her. Had she not known better, Lux would've said he wanted to throw her against the pillows and fuck her senseless. But then again… her needs might've been speaking there.

"You look ravishing," Talon said with half a smile, which came out as cheeky, as he emptied the contents of his glass.

"Thank you. You're just as handsome. No wonder you're breaking hearts left and right," the blonde replied with a light chuckle.

Her drink arrived and so did Talon's – when he ordered his, she had no idea –, and they lifted their glasses for one another.

"I had no idea you were in Piltover," Lux began with the small talk, as means of passing the time. Maybe being in Talon's company, the other small fries wouldn't bother her as much. Maybe.

"I could say the same. I came here the other day for some company related business." He replied with ease.

"Oh, I see. Well, our motives are quite similar, then."

The wine tasted heavenly, and the atmosphere was quite nice as well, even though Lux knew she couldn't afford to take things lightly. It happened all the time, and that time wouldn't be an exception, even if she had met with Talon after so many years.

Being Katarina's younger adopted brother, one would think that they'd see one another more frequently, but since Lux was travelling a lot and Talon was left to rule the du Couteau company ever since his sister eloped, they didn't see each other that frequently. Not to mention that… they had no reason to do so. They had no relationship, other than being the younger siblings of Garen and Katarina.

Yet, the last time Lux had seen him, it had been 5 years ago, and under bad circumstances. Especially since he saw an ugly side of her, and he ended up staying with her an entire night. But they never talked after, and were it not for this accidental meeting, they probably wouldn't have ended up talking either.

"How have you been? I didn't get to visit Demacia frequently, and I barely heard any news of you." Talon began, as he sipped from his whiskey, eyes never leaving her face.

Lux shrugged, while stirring the red wine in her glass. "Haven't been up to much. I don't stay in Demacia, not permanently. I started a charity organization, so I travel around Valoran quite a lot."

"Oh, is that so?" He said, but the way he reacted to that didn't give away surprise; he said it as though he already knew. "What about that guy? Are you guys still together?"

He just had to ask.

Lux's mood shifted into a bad one and Talon noticed immediately. However, before he could take back his words, the blonde answered him. "We're not. We broke up 5 years ago." She replied, nearly finishing her drink.

Talon was perceptive, and as a waiter was walking by, he quickly took another glass of wine for her, and one for him. "Sorry, my question was tactless." He then admitted sheepishly.

Lux shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just tired of being asked the same questions by everyone," she replied with a shrug.

"Hmm…" He sneaked a look at her while sipping his whiskey, and couldn't help the way his eyes softened and body warmed up at the mere sight of her. Seeing her face for the first time after 5 years, noticing how much she changed, both physically and in her personality, it was… refreshing. She was skinnier than before, her face was no longer that round, and she had dark circles under the layer of make-up. Her hair was longer, still natural, and eyes gleaming of the bluest skies. She was a woman in every single aspect, and his hunger got to a point where it could no longer be satiated.

But, just as Talon was about to ask her more, he noticed a rather suspicious looking guy making his way towards their table, and for some reason, he had a vague idea who he had in his sights. However, he was ready to interfere whenever.

"Miss Crownguard, you're looking beautiful tonight," the fox-like guy said with excessive politeness.

Talon pretended that he was immersed in his drink, see where things would go until he had to step in. But from Lux's reaction and expression, she wasn't delighted at the courtesy either.

"Thank you." She said curtly, not even glancing up at the guy.

"I wonder if it would be too much if I asked for your company tonight, as well as a dance."

"Yes, it would be too much. I don't feel like dancing," she said coldly, not even batting those pretty eyelashes of hers. The sudden coldness surprised even Talon.

The other guy was taken aback by the sudden refusal, since he expected her to be more polite. But not even Lux had endless layers of patience.

"Would that be all?" She then asked over her shoulder and the guy looked at her confused.

"Y-yes. I-I wish you a good evening." He stuttered, not knowing how to react at such embarrassment and left immediately, not bothering to greet the others.

All Lux did was to sip from her wine, not even bothering much. She had met dozens of guys like him, and even though she had been polite at first, they started to get on her nerves eventually and she lost it all.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" There was also an exception. One single person who could not possibly bother her, under any circumstances. And he was whispering in her ear right then, making her lose all the little sanity she had left.

"It was. But I'm not good enough of a person to care about everyone," the blonde replied with a shrug, much to Talon's surprise.

He had not remembered her to be that cold-hearted, that chaotic, that… alluring.

"Despite my line of work," Lux then added with a dark chuckle, and Talon felt things in his body that he shouldn't have. " _For it is not possible that our bosom should swell with tenderness on behalf of every human being and swim in melancholy for everyone else's need(_ 1)."

"You know, I read somewhere once, that _chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some are given a chance to climb, they cling to the realms of gods or love. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is(_ 2)."

Lux chuckled at the quote. "Are you calling me neutral evil(3)? Because, excuse you, I am far from that."

Talon was surprised by her reply, since he never expected her to know of the alignments, since only boys used to play games based on them.

"I never said that. It was just a quote," he replied with a chuckle, unable to hold back his amusement. "What I meant to say with that quote, was that people often get lost in their own ideas, or ideas of a certain society, and in the end they lose sight of their selves."

Lux nodded as she listened to his explanation. "That may be true. However, don't forget that, when you decide to climb, at one point, after reaching the top, all you have left is the fall."

Talon showed a boyish smile as he shook his head in amusement. "You like to be always right, don't you?"

Lux shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Cheers," he then raised his glass and she did so with hers as well, their eyes not leaving one another's faces, the glances lingering for a few seconds too much, before parting in the end.

The food arrived and they ate in peace, enjoying the orchestra in the background. Lux actually looked forward to dinner, since she never cooks at home. And she wasn't disappointed with the dishes either. It felt like a nice change, eating a luxurious meal, enjoying herself the little she could. Because that night was a fairytale, and she felt parallel with reality, so whatever she did, whatever happened, it wouldn't matter, since it was out of touch with the real world.

"Would you like to dance?" Talon asked her once they finished their meals, and Lux was more than happy to agree, since she needed to move a bit. And dancing was something she truly loved.

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile, placing her small hand in his bigger one.

Talon led her to the middle of the ballroom, where a few couples were swaying to the rhythm of the music, a slower type of waltz, and the two joined the rest of the dancing couples. Electricity rushed through her body when Talon placed his arm around her petite waist, pulling her gently towards him, while holding onto her other hand with some sort of worry, as if not to break her. Lux played a silly game as she took her stance, running her right palm up his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his clothes, and him stiffening a bit at her featherly touch. Eventually, her short flirt ended as soon as it began and she rested her hand on his left shoulder. Talon looked at her with questioning eyes, but was given no answers through her practical smile.

And he began to dance with her, leading them through the steps he had repeated so many times, swaying with the rhythm, taking in her body's movements, shivering at her gentlest touches and becoming infatuated with her perfume. Amber eyes never left her porcelain skin, as he closed the distance between them, bringing her a bit closer than it was needed, just to drown in her a bit more. Her cleavage was modest, but he still could make out her breasts pressed up against his chest, her uneven breasts and the lightest shake in her hands.

Yet, when she looked up at him, with those gorgeous baby blue eyes, Talon felt as though the sky had fallen over him, and he was floating amidst the bluest of skies. Her blonde brows furrowed ever so slightly, heart-shaped lips left ajar, as if she wanted to question his actions, her small nose, and those golden curls framing her thin shoulders and the small of her back… A man could hold himself back for that long. She was a seductress, even if she didn't intend to be one. And Talon couldn't help but wonder, just what else was left for her to steal? His heart had been stolen by her ages ago, and she still kept it captive, albeit it ceased to beat until that evening, when he saw her again. His body was his to keep, an empty shell of a man who was supposed to have it all. So, then, what was she after this time? His body? His soul? His money? He'd gladly offer them all up to her, just for a minute of calling her his. He'd give up his entire life for a moment of happiness, with her by his side.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked with mild confusion, but not breaking away from him.

Her skin burned where he was touching her, her waist, her hand, and her front body, where they became one. Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest, and for a moment, she wondered if he could hear it, or feel it maybe. Electricity was rushing through every fiber of her body, and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. His hold on her waist tightened after her question, and the butterflies caught on fire, bringing forth something more dangerous, more carnal.

"I could ask you the same." His eyes were dark and deep and dangerous, but Lux couldn't look away. He was a man, and he yearned for her. "Just what are you doing to me?" He asked again, his voice huskier this time, and his eyes darkened some more, making Lux shiver in her tracks.

She could no longer hear the music in the background; she couldn't control the movement of her legs. All she had was his eyes and the way he touched her, nearly throwing her in the abyss of insanity. Her body was reacting so naturally to his, his touch guiding her senses, igniting sensations with her she had long forgotten about. With just a dance, he had made her submit to his will, and Lux was this close to beg him to take her, to fill her up in every place, to hold her she no longer held control over her body.

"You're seducing me," she whispered sweetly, batting her long lashes at him, and he bit the bottom of his lip, fighting the urge to take her in his arms and run away with her.

"Am I, now?" He asked, tightening the hold around her waist and Lux sighed in pleasure, as he forced her even closer, making her rise to her tiptoes.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, both hands locking around his neck, nesting in his dark hair. One of his hands drew circles on her back, making her shiver, while his other held her in his embrace. She felt captive, like in a snake's hold, but she didn't want to escape. His voice was soothing, his hold gentle, and her body was on fire, yearning for his.

Tilting her head, and pulling him into her warmth, her lips were ready to secure his in a kiss and more, her body unable to hide her desire for him, and knowing very well that he felt the same.

"Lux."

And that was when a familiar voice broke the spell she had been caught up in, effectively cooling her whole self. With dread, she let go of Talon's touch, but still holding onto his sleeve, as she turned around, to face the one person she never wanted to see for the rest of her life.

Before her, stood the very man who used to mean the world to her, until he decided to shatter and step on it heartlessly. He was someone people would call a 'first love', although, at that point Lux was having her doubts. Taller than her, but shorter than Talon, with golden hair styled perfectly, and wearing an elegant tux, blue eyes staring at her in confusion, she had no idea what face she was making, but it certainly wasn't a pleasant one.

"Ezreal." She spoke his name, with a kind of graveness that held behind it thousands of unsaid words and emotions, and images returned to her head, images from long ago, feelings she tried to bury and forget.

"I-it's unexpected to see you here…" He said, taken aback by her tone and expression. "And with him…" He continued, glancing in Talon's direction, but was met with a glare so he looked at Lux.

"Likewise. Well then, enjoy your night." She spoke coldly and turned her back at him, letting go of Talon's sleeve at the same time, angry steps taking her back at her table hurriedly.

"Wait, Lux!" Ezreal called out after her, and was about to follow her, when a tall man stepped in between them.

"Don't." Was all Talon said, effectively making the other guy freeze in his tracks. He then turned his back at the blond as well, hurrying towards their table, to get to Lux as fast as possible.

He caught up with her just as she was excusing herself for the night, taking her purse and ready to leave. Luckily, the other residents were too busy and drunk with themselves to particularly care, so Talon took the opportunity to place his hands on her shoulders, and as she shivered, he ran them upwards her thin neck, until they rested on both of her cheeks. Having no choice but to face him, Lux allowed him to speak.

"Don't leave like this. Stay with me." He spoke with a pleading voice, and she saw in his eyes honesty and sincere worry towards her.

Her body and heart still hadn't recovered from the sudden meeting with her ex, but the warmth in the pit of her stomach was still there, something only Talon could make her feel. So how could she possibly turn him down, when he was holding her so gently?

"Okay." Lux replied with a weak voice, and he smiled, truly smiled at her, making the butterflies burst in the flames.

His smile never faded, as he held her hand and headed towards the exit. There, he asked for their coats and instead of leaving the hotel, he went towards the private bar, much to Lux's surprise. Talon picked a seat and they sat at the table, with Lux wondering just what was going through in his head. The alcohol got to her head a bit, even though she only drank wine, but since she rarely drank, it had taken a toll on her.

The bar was rather quiet, with warm lights of golden and orange warming up the place. The furniture was comfortable too, as music was humming in the background. It was the usual steampunk style Lux had seen everywhere in Piltover, especially with a cute robot by the bar who kept on saying 'hello' and 'Merry Christmas' and such. The view, however, it wasn't much, since they were at the ground floor, and most windows showed the streets, which had been covered in snow.

Neither of them dared to speak, even as a waiter came and took their orders. Lux decided to try vodka with orange juice, while Talon settled for his usual whiskey. She was still looking around the bar, feeling slightly awkward, until she happened to look at him, and her eyes caught his. He had been looking at her all that time. Lux shivered that moment, when baby blue drowned in amber, and she was thrown back to the time when she was a young girl, unable to properly grasp unto the world.

"Would you like to talk about it? It might help," Talon broke the ice, as he spoke to her tenderly, eyes never leaving her small figure. She seemed even smaller, the way she was right then. And how he longed to pull her in his arms and never let her go…

Lux was unsure how to answer him, since she didn't want to talk about it, but didn't want to be rude to him, of all people. So when their drinks arrived, it was a nice excuse to buy a few more moments, before she had to answer.

"I talked about it so many times already… It never helps." She eventually replied with a sad smile on her face. However, she was surprised to see Talon's intense gaze, showing no thought of backing up.

"Then make this the last time you ever talk about it. And after that, it won't matter anymore." A huge contrast between his eyes and his voice, as he spoke to her kindly. And who knows, maybe he was right.

What was there for Lux to lose? She really had to forget about it, about being hurt and move on. Running into Ezreal might have been a sign, where the universe told her that it was time to let go.

"I always thought he was my first love. I've dated him for over 4 years. But he wasn't the kind of guy to settle down, he just had to go around the world. So for the most part of our relationship, I was always alone. You know, when my parents died in that car crash, right after Garen and Kat's wedding… I kept calling him and calling him for three straight days, leaving messages to tell him to come home. But he wasn't there for me when I needed him most. He called me back weeks later, telling me about some new amazing discovery, not even bothering to check the messages I left him. So I ended it with him, once and for all. He tried to win me back a few times, but I didn't have the strength to deal with him anymore. So that's how it ended, my so-called first love." Lux spoke in a heartbeat, not even bothering about the way she phrased it, or how it might sound. She just wanted it out, for good this time.

Drinking from her beverage, she sneaked a glance at Talon, and chills ran down her spine. He had been looking at her still, with those intense eyes, and Lux felt as though he was undressing her piece by piece, with every second that passed.

"That doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your life alone." He then spoke with a husky voice, and she shivered once again.

"That may be true, but I simply needed some time to be alone. But, if I knew that everyone would make such a fuss about me being single, I would've just dated the first guy who told me he loved me." She half-joked, while playing with her drink.

Talon's expression was unreadable. He was a mixture of a certain desire, yearning, anger and something else, something she couldn't quite understand. But it was the first time someone regarded her so severely. He made her squint in her seat, held her captive with his eyes. Had he always been like that?

"Oh, really?" And the way he said that nearly made her skin crawl. How could a man have such power over her?

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, hiding behind her drink. "I guess most first loves come to an end anyways." She added with a shrug.

She saw him shift from the corner of her eye, and as she lifted her head to look at him, Lux saw him rise from his seat, walk around the table and stop in front of her, only to lean in tantalizingly slowly, placing each arm on the armrests of her seat, effectively trapping her there.

Lux's breath caught in her throat, as she stared up at his handsome face with slight fear. She didn't know him that well, so she wasn't able to read through him at all. Yet, she couldn't deny the terrific heartbeat inside of her, nor the fiery butterflies setting her stomach ablaze.

"Let me tell you a secret," he spoke alluringly, eyes taking in her unsuspecting face. "My first love didn't even get a chance to begin." He spoke without blinking, never breaking eye contact.

Lux bit the bottom of her lip, unaware how that action made Talon feel. Something twisted in his stomach, some demons he had been fighting ever since getting to know her.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…" She stuttered, her voice shaking slightly, and desperately wanting to look away. The more she stared into his eyes, the more obvious her desires would become to him.

"Don't be. 'Cause it's just about to bloom." He spoke darkly and Lux shivered, unable to hold herself back anymore.

"What?" She mouthed, feeling her throat suddenly dry.

Talon chuckled darkly, as he regarded her with warmth. "I want to make you mine, Lady Lux." He confessed, and her insides melted in that instant. She grabbed onto the armrests herself, barely missing his fingers by a few inches.

Everything inside of her accelerated, her blood, her heartbeat, the flames. Her eyes widened twice their size, as her mouth parted, to take in air desperately. It couldn't be true. Maybe it was the work of alcohol. It had to be. Either that or she was hallucinating.

But the second option was unlikely to be true, since the way her body was pulled towards him, reacting to every little thing he was doing, it proved Lux that it was real. And those eyes, she couldn't possibly imagine those eyes and the intensity behind them.

So, holding his gaze, she decided to take this chance and let him unravel her as he desired. Lux walked her hands shyly over the back of his palm, moving up his forearm and biceps, over his shoulders, until they finally locked around his neck. Then, with the gentlest pull, she brought his lips over hers, and the whole world burst in flames.

Talon's arms sneaked around her waist, pulling her up on her feet, as his mouth danced with hers, the infinite feelings her petite body gave birth to bedazzling him to no end. The way she burned under this touch, the way she clung onto him for dear life, the softness of her lips crashing against his, her heartbeat racing his. Everything felt so perfect, so unbelievably perfect that Talon nearly lost himself in the feeling. It was too much, even for someone like him. It was too much to ask him to hold back, after tasting paradise.

So, abandoning her lips suddenly, and hearing her cry, he quickly kissed her cheek and neck, all the while he took her in his arms, much to her surprise.

"You're mine to take." He then spoke deeply, his voice a rumble of thunder and Lux shook in his arms, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"I'm yours to take," she repeated her words, and that was all the confirmation he needed, to make his first love not only bloom, but also explode in a beautiful garden of immortal roses.

x-X-x

* * *

Hiiiii! So, I'm back with a cliffhanger and a juicy Christmas story, obviously featuring Lux and Talon xD

It's a two-shot tho, with the action continuing in the next chapter :D I just wanted to tease you a bit first. Erm I don't know how many of you read Kant, but I stumbled upon one of his works, (and mind you, this story's title is shamelessly taken from him), and I got inspired, and I started to write. It's an AU-ish kind of a story with adult Lux and adult Talon and the usual drama you're probably familiar with :3

And yeah, it's been a while since I updated Of Thieves and Lovemaking, but I'm in kind of a pinch... I'll try to update till Christmas tho, cause otherwise I won't be able to properly enjoy my birthday xD The update and this story will be my Christmas present to everyone reading my stories and supporting me 3

* * *

(1) Quoted Kant, from his work entitled 'Observations on the Feeling of the Beautiful and Sublime', from where this oneshot was inspired.

(2) Littlefinger, Game of Thrones.

(3) Alignments System, from Dungeons and Dragons.


End file.
